


Enjoy Yourself

by DeerintheMoon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Cunnilingus, Domestic, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerintheMoon/pseuds/DeerintheMoon
Summary: evelynn and akali share a little quality time after showering.





	Enjoy Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> playing with their dynamic a here little and totally not basing it off of the banter between my girlfriend and i, lmao

Akali fumbled out of the shower, lazily tossing a towel over her shoulders and teasing her wet hair with her hands. Trudging into the bedroom, a voice called from the bed.

"You look great when you're wet."

"Like I haven't heard that one before."

A peppered laugh rang out from Evelynn's throat as she patted the mattress beside her. 

"C'mere silly."

Akali slid over to the bed, hopping onto it and ruffling her hair with the towel as to not get droplets of water all over their nice sheets. She looked up at the taller woman, offering a shy smile. Evelynn returned the smile, her lips curling sweetly. "You're so beautiful, 'Kali."

"...And you're so cheesy that I'm feeling a bit lactose intolerant."

Another giggle. "Don't be like that. I know you like it when I'm sappy with you."

Akali grumbled, leaning to bonk her head against Evelynn's shoulder. 

"...Maybe. But only maybe."

"Works for me," Evelynn cooed, planting a soft kiss against the side of Akali's damp head.

Her arms snaked around her, her long nails gently tracing over her olive skin. Akali hummed, nuzzling into the crook of Evelynn's neck, lazily trailing kisses along it.

Evelynn's careful hands followed the curve of Akali's muscles, tracing over them.

"I adore you," Evelynn whispered, thumbing over Akali's hips and giving their curve a soft squeeze. "Every inch of you."

"Do you?" Akali mumbled, her hands finding their way down Evelynn's body, her fingers slipping beneath the silk of her robe.

"With everything I've got," Evelynn reassured, her palms spreading over Akali's thighs. "I treasure you. You're all mine. Mine and only mine."

"I am.. I absolutely am."

"Good."

Evelynn craned to graze Akali's neck with her teeth, digging the tips of her nails into her thighs and earning a quiet hiss. She flicked her tongue over where she had bitten. Sucking at it, Evelynn's hand sank between Akali's thighs, her long fingers lacing through the curls of her pubic hair. 

Akali shivered, her hands slipping under the hem of Evelynn's robe, her hands finding the round of her breasts. She brushed her thumbs over the perked nipples and pulled at them gently, cradling at Evelynn's throat with her lips. Evelynn sighed, content, tilting her head to grant Akali full access to her throat. 

As Evelynn's fingers found their way to the heat between her lover's thighs, Akali kneaded at her full breasts, rolling them in circles as she peppered kisses and bites along the nape of her neck.

"Fuck…" Akali breathed, "You're perfect."

A deep, rumbling chuckle rose from Evelynn's throat. "You really think so?"

Akali nodded, deliberate, ghosting hot breath over Evelynn's collarbone. "You're everything I could ever want."

"Well… that's perfect. I feel the same way." Evelynn's fingers slid between the folds of Akali's heat, pressing close and reveling in the hot slick. "You are simply magnificent."

Akali's hips rocked into Evelynn's touch, her breaths short and anticipatory. "Mmh.." 

Evelynn, careful not to graze Akali with her nails, circled her fingers around her opening before darting back up to her firm clit, applying teasing pressure around it. Akali hissed, digging her nails into Evelynn's sides. Evelynn purred and smirked, using her free hand to push her lover at the shoulder, sending her onto her back.

"That's better," Evelynn cooed, looming over Akali's bare body, her eyes predatory in the low light.

Akali smiled, reaching up to run her hands through Evelynn's wavy hair. "Much better."

Evelynn, keeping her eyes locked with Akali's, propped herself on an elbow. Her other hand remained between Akali's thighs, her index and middle fingers rubbing along her slit, her knuckles pressing along the sides of her clit. Akali's hips bucked, her face twisting in pleasure. Evelynn's eyes took in every detail of her expression, watching every subtle movement.

"You're being such a good girl," Evelynn whispered, leaning to kiss Akali's toned stomach. A soft whine slipped from Akali's lips as she bashfully looked up at the woman above her. Her face was flushed pink, her lips puffy from biting them in efforts to keep quiet.

Evelynn picked up the pace, her fingers racing to bring Akali higher and higher, climbing to her climax. Akali's breaths shortened, her hips rocking against Evelynn's hand as she neared her peak. 

Suddenly, Evelynn stopped cold, her eyes narrowing devilishly. 

Akali snarled breathlessly, her thighs quivering. "Wh- what the fuck," she hissed between her teeth.

"Quiet now. Be my good girl." 

Evelynn placed a kiss to Akali's pelvis and shifted down, pushing her thighs further apart as she settled between them. "See now? I won't leave you hanging," she remarked with a smile. Akali rolled her eyes and shifted her hips comfortably.

Evelynn chuckled, leaning to draw the flat of her tongue up the length of Akali's slit, her eyelids fluttering as the scent and taste of Akali's sex filled her senses. Akali sighed deeply, her tongue wetting her lips in excitement. Evelynn's lips pursed around Akali's swollen clit, giving it a gentle suck. Her tongue traveled back down, spreading the warm folds apart as she traced circles around her opening. Evelynn pulled back to glance at Akali, finding her with an arm draped over her face, revealing only the warm smile spread over her cheeks. 

"You enjoying yourself, babe?"

"Mmmyeah," Akali murmured, nodding. 

With a giggle, Evelynn dove in, taking a deep stroke with her tongue, rolling it against Akali's clit with vigor. She snaked a hand up beneath her, her fingertips finding Akali's opening and sliding inside with ease. Akali's hips bucked and a gasp erupted from her throat. "Shit--"

Evelynn's tongue circled over the eager nub, swirling and flickering around it as her partner squirmed beneath her. Her wrist worked away, giving slow, deep thrusts and wringing low moans from Akali's lips. Evelynn gave a muffled moan in response, pressing nose-deep into Akali's heat, her tongue rolling in deep, tantalizing circles, perfectly in time with the steady movement of her fingers.

"Oohh, ffffuck," Akali groaned, her hands reaching blindly to grab at Evelynn's hair. "Jesus Christ, Eve…"

Evelynn might have smirked if her mouth weren't quite so busy. She sucked hard at Akali's clit, quickly swiveling her tongue around it. She felt her muscles tighten around her fingers and picked up the pace, her wrist twisting and thrusting hungrily. Akali stuttered and moaned, cursing through her quickening breaths. Her hips rolled desperately against Evelynn's face as she took merciless fistfulls of her hair.

"Eve… Please god, don't stop--" she whispered, her eyes shut tight, focused.

Evelynn kept her speed. She vigorously plunged her fingers into Akali, her tongue working hard at her throbbing clit. Her spare hand palmed over Akali's thigh, drawing the tips of her nails over the skin. Akali's back arched, finally riding over the edge. "A-aaahhh….! Fffuhh…" She gritted her teeth, feeling her muscles firmly tighten.

Evelynn gave one last surge of speed as Akali climaxed, making her ride the wave of pleasure as long as she could manage. Akali gave a long, breathless moan as her cum oozed around Evelynn's fingers, her body being riddled with quivers as she fell from her high. Evelynn slid her fingers out from her, her tongue lazily lapping up the sweet fluid as it continued to dribble out. She purred at the flavor, glancing up at Akali, who had finally let go of her hair.

"I knew you'd be a good girl for me," she mewled, running her tongue over her lips and sucking on her fingers.

Akali purred as she watched. "Eh, every once in awhile," she joked, catching her breath.

"Yeah, when the stars align. Otherwise you're an awful brat," Evelynn laughed, blowing a hearty raspberry on Akali's stomach. Akali cackled, gently kicking at her and fumbling to shield her stomach from the onslaught of tickles.

"Shut up, you love me." Akali grinned up at her, swatting playfully.

"Oh, I do. Make no mistake," Evelynn cooed, lifting herself over Akali's body and shifting up to kiss her. "You little gremlin."

Akali giggled and draped her arms around Evelynn's neck, kissing her deeply and tasting herself on Evelynn's tongue. Their lips parted and Akali looked up at her lover with loving eyes. "I'm your little gremlin, though."

"That's right." Evelynn smiled and leaned in for another kiss, her hands reaching to cup Akali's face as she did. "All mine."


End file.
